Keep Holding On
by Demented Me
Summary: It has been four years since Uchiha Sasuke turned his back on The Village Hidden in the Leaves...since he turned his back on her. Now back in Konoha, a recovered missing nin, Sasuke is left in the care and surveillance of Haruno Sakura. Can she handle it?
1. Reflection: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sniffle but I sure do wish Kakashi was my sensei...tee hee...

I hope you enjoy my story, this is just the prologue. This is my FIRST NARUTO FIC. So, I'm sorry if my people get a little out of character. Most of this chapter is a flashback to when Sasuke-kun left. Again, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 1: Reflection-Prologue

Sakura bit her lip, trying to suppress a pained cry from escaping her mouth. The cry was only slightly muffled though, causing a satisfied grin to grace the Sound ninja's face. Catching the twitch of his lips from under his black mask that covered the bottom of his face, she glared at him fiercely with emerald eyes. Her left hand rested on the wound on her right shoulder, her crimson blood spilling through the cracks between her nimble fingers. Her breathing was finally regulating after several minutes of huffing over a simple wound; she was definitely losing too much chakra.

"Getting tired kunichi?" he asked in a teasing manner

"Not even close!" she hissed as she flung five kunai at the unsuspecting ninja

His gray eyes widened as the five sharp weapons flew at amazing speed toward him. Luckily, he jumped out of the way in time. The pink haired kunichi growled and jumped into the air, dodging a punch from the fellow shinobi. She did a quick back flip, kicking him in the process. Landing gracefully in a fighting stance, Sakura watched as the ninja of Sound village stood quickly, mimicking her current stance.

"Just tell me where the Uchiha is," the man growled

"I told you that I don't know!" she yelled angrily, "He is _not_ in Konoha!"

"Then why does every clue lead back to this village? To you?"

"Kami-sama! I don't know!" she jumped into the air once more and landed a swift kick to his gut.

Quickly, she snatched a kunai from her garter and flung it at him. She turned away, hearing his strangled cry. Sighing, she shut her eyes tight, 'Sometimes...I just can't help but hate this job...' she thought sadly.

Walking out of the woods, she began her journey home. Sakura wrapped her arms around her small frame, as in protecting herself from the cold wind that was currently causing her cotton candy colored hair to whirl wildly. With a soft sigh, she looked up wistfully at the moon as its ethereal glow lighted the path ahead of her.

"Sasuke..." she thought, refraining from adding the affectionate '-kun' as the end, 'Where are you?'

Memories of the night he left Konoha flooded her mind in tidal waves...

_He walked down the gravel road, obviously not in a hurry. Possibly, trying to memorize every detail of the village he had been raised in...breathing in every scent...taking in every small imperfection or over perfection...The Uchiha stopped a few feet away from the pink haired girl who was staring sadly at him, a knowing look in her emerald eyes. _

"_What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" he asked her as if it were every other day and he wasn't about to betray his village...he wasn't about to betray her..._

_She looked down, "In order to leave the village...you have to take this road..."_

_He bowed his head once more, walking around her, "Go home," he commanded in a strong voice._

_She bowed her head, taking a deep breath as a solitary tear made its way down her face, "Why?", she turned to look at his retreating form, a depressing tinge to her voice, "Why won't you say anything to me?" He continued to walk. "Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you say anything to me-"_

"_Why do I have to tell you?" he asked in an angry voice, stopping in his tracks but still not facing her. A waterfall of tears were now making their way down her placid, pale face as she stared at him. "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."_

_She looked down sadly before smiling slightly, "You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun." She smiled fully now and looked up at him, "Do you remember? When we became genin? The day the three-man teams were decided and we were alone at this very spot." Taking a small pause, she continued in a slightly amused tone, "You were angry at me weren't you?"_

_(flashback)_

_Twelve year old Sakura smiled smugly, 'See he doesn't have any parents!' she said about Naruto in a prissy voice. Sasuke looked at her angrily at this comment but she continued on, 'Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly.' _

_There was a brief silence until Sasuke spoke, 'Loneliness.' _

_'Huh?'_

_'You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents,' he continued._

_She looked slightly frightened as she backed up, "Wh- What's the matter?'_

_He turned to look at her angrily, 'You are annoying.' She recoiled at this with a shocked look on her face, staring as the Uchiha walked away from her._

_(end of flashback)_

_Sakura stared fondly at Sasuke but all he said was, 'I don't remember.' She looked up at him in a mixture of hurt and shock, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. Sakura looks down sadly and gives a slight laugh as one of her tears fall to the ground, causing a wet spot to appear on the once seemingly perfect ground. 'Of course...that was a long time ago,' but she said it more to herself. _

_She looked up at him with hope still shining in her eyes, the fond gaze returning, 'But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei...' Their minds began to reel with images and memories of them training together...Team 7. 'The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was terrible but... But...Even so...' she smiled, her eyes shut tight to block tears, 'It was fun!' She opened her eyes and shrugged sadly as his lips drew a thin line. Staring at the ground, she continued, 'I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy.' The kunichi looked away from him as the midnight cloud's shadow began to cover her face, 'No one...' she continued in a hoarse whisper. She took a breath, 'Neither you...nor me.'_

_'I know that,' he finally said, causing her to look up, 'I am different from you guys. I follow a different path from you guys.' He paused briefly, emotions beginning to stir in his core, 'The four of us together...It's true that I have thought of us as one possible path.' A slight venom and harshness filled his voice, 'But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge.' His brow scrunched, the thick saddening sound of an oncoming sob filled his voice 'It's why I go on living.' Sakura looked at him as he continued, 'I can't be like you or Naruto.' _

_Her hand flew to her chest as she jumped forward, yelling hoarsely, 'Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself?!' She cried as she held her hand to her heart, 'Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful.' He stared down at the ground with pain filled eyes as she yelled again, 'I understand that so well it hurts!' Her tears had made a slight just-rained resemblance on the ground as they continued to fall, 'I have family and friends. But...' she stepped forward once, 'If you leave, for me...' She clutched both hands to her chest as she tucked her chin into her neck, her eyes closed tightly, 'To me, it's the same thing as being alone!' _

_His eyes saddened as he remembered the picture of his team, 'From this point on, new paths will start,' he said softly. She didn't let him finish as she stepped forward, shouting hoarsely, 'I...I love you more than anything!' she sniffled, 'If you are by my side, I will make sure you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable,' she pledged emotionally, 'and you will be happy!' She breathed deeply, 'There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why..." she took a deep breath as she yelled, 'I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help you with your revenge!' He still stayed silent. 'There must be something I can do!' Her tone turned more pleading, 'That's why...Please stay here with me...' She finally opened her eyes, 'If that's not possible, then please take me with you...'_

_He turned to face her and tilted his head to the side with a slight smile, saying smugly, 'After all this time,' his smile widened, 'you're still annoying.' Her eyes widened as she gasped. He turned and continued to walk. She shook her head and yelled after him, 'Don't go!' Running forward she threatened, 'If you go I'll scream out loud and-' She paused as, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke materialized behind her. It was as if time stopped as the wind tussled their hair back and forth. Sasuke was the one to break the silence as he said in a gentle, yet firm voice, 'Sakura...thank you...' She gasped and all was silent before a quiet thump was heard...he had knocked her out. Her last thought, before she fell into a black abyss was a breathy whisper of 'Sasuke...kun...' _

Sakura sighed as she shook her head, "Jerk, then he left me on a bench!"

With another shake of her head, she continued home. It had been four years since Sasuke left Konoha, since she'd last seen him. Most people despised him, some just didn't care, few still had hope for him, she being one of the few...

* * *

I know, boring chapter but hey its just the prologue. I hope you enjoyed, please review and stick around for the next chappie.

Luv

Angie!


	2. Into The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character but...I sure do wish Sasuke owned me...tee hee...

HEY!! Okay so thank you all for the reviews!! Um, one scene in here may be confusing to some of you but if you do get confused, just read the note at the bottom. Alright so here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Into The Ocean

Sasuke inwardly cursed as his vision began to blur, the stench of death invaded his nostrils and clung to every fiber of his being. Why hadn't he seen that last attack? Why had Sharingan failed him? Oh well, it's all over now. He held back a helpless gasp as another surge of pain radiated throughout his body...Oh well, at least he'd die with dignity and pride...knowing he'd avenged his clan...but no...this wasn't right. Something was...missing...no...Oh well, at least he'd die knowing everyone will be okay...that Konoha was no longer in danger...neither were his friends...Oh right...her...that's it...that's what's wrong...damn girl...always so damn annoying...

**------Break------**

Sakura sighed as she finished writing her mission report on the large parchment scroll. Putting her quill pen down, she stretched her arms and looked over at the clock; 5:06 AM. Damn, she'd been up all night righting her report. She shrugged her shoulders, _'Might as well get ready for work...'_. Standing up, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her hospital uniform before walking lazily into the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping herself of her previous day's clothing, she stepped under the warm, soothing water pouring from the shower head above. With a sigh, she rolled her neck, letting the relaxing element wash over her tired body. There was a loud knock at her front door and a couple of rings of the door bell.

"Damn it..."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto called as he opened her door.

"IN THE SHOWER!" she called back with a grunt, _'Why'd I give him a key again? Oh yeah, for emergencies...'_

"ALRIGHT! I'M GOING TO HELP MYSELF TO SOME RAMEN!"

"AT FIVE AM NARUTO?!!" _'What an emergency...'_

"OF COURSE SAKURA-CHAN!!'

She shook her head, deciding it best not to respond. Finishing her shower, she stepped out and quickly dressed. Blow drying her hair, she styled it as needed and placed her ninja headband on behind her bangs, if you can call them that anymore. She nodded her head in approval of her appearance before making her way to the kitchen. At the table, Naruto was inhaling his breakfast ramen...as usual.

"Ohayo Naruto..."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave him a smile before turning to make a pot of coffee, "How's Hinata-chan?"

"Great! She's been making me go on a healthy diet though..." he continued to ramble on though Sakura instinctively tuned him out.

"Oh my, Tsunade-shishou is going to have a fit if I'm late. I have to go Naruto," she said giving him a hug before turning to run out the door, grabbing her canteen of coffee in the process, "Lock the door when you leave!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hurried to the hospital, taking quick sips of the caffeinated beverage in her hand. As she burst through the Hokage's doors she took a big gulp out of the canteen and huffed a bit, collapsing into the chair before Tsunade's desk.

"Sorry for my tardiness Shi-" she was cut off by a loud snore.

She looked up at her sensei to see her head and arms sprawled over the desk, her eyes shut and mouth hanging open. In her right hand was a sake bottle, seventy-five percent of it's contents downed. Shaking her head, Sakura sweat dropped. Reaching over, she shook her sensei. Tsunade's head shot up, looking around wildly.

"Wha- What's the problem?! The Sound?! Where is he?! Let me kick his ass!" she rambled.

"Hokage-sama! It's just me!"

The Fifth looked over at her and scratched the back of her head, sitting up she 'hid' the sake bottle under her desk, "Right, hello Sakura. What did you need?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "Um, you told me to meet you here Tsunade-shishou."

"Oh right! Um," she shifted through some paper work, "We sent an ANBU team out about a week and a half ago to scout for a missing-nin but they were supposed to be back a few days ago. We finally got in touch with them late last night, when I called you, they should be coming very soon. I need to you to prepare for two severely wounded, one minor and set up a room for the missing-nin. Oh yes, also, get a recorder to follow you in each of the rooms. I want to know what happened on that mission."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura said and stood, bowing to her sensei and turned to leave.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Nani?" she turned her head.

"I'll need you to monitor the missing-nin for a week or more. Depending on the council's verdict."

"Hai."

Sakura headed out of the door and towards the emergency unit, "Ok, I need four rooms clear now!"

"Yes Haruno-san!"

"Ino!" she called for the blonde.

"Yes?!" she called back.

"I need you to set up the fourth room for a missing-nin! That means ANBU around the doors twenty-four seven, restraints put on the bed if needed, and bars on the window!"

"Consider it done, forehead-girl!"

Sakura chuckled, "Considered, Ino-pig! Where's Shizune?!"

"Here!"

Sakura walked up to her and scratched her head as in calculating, "Okay, I'll need an-"

"THEY'RE HERE!" a man called from the entrance of the emergency unit.

"Shit! We're going to have to wing-it," Sakura cursed and ran towards the injured ANBU team.

Sakura wanted to hurl at the sight before her, "This...oh god...we're going to need way more rooms!!"

She counted roughly six severely wounded and four minor, "Who's the captain of this ANBU squad?!"

A man stepped forward with another man dressed in black hanging on one of his shoulders. Sakura almost cried as she recognized the pineapple shaped hairdo of the captain.

"Alright, I'm going to need way more gurneys people!" she heard Ino call in the background.

As the injured were carried away, Sakura rushed to Shikamaru who was severely injured, "Shika, oh my...I NEED TWO GURNEYS HERE STAT! Oh my god."

"Sakura," he choked, "Please save him..."

"Save who?"

"SAKURA WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!"

Shikamaru nearly fainted but cradled the injured man to him as he fell to his knees, "I SAID I NEED TWO GURNEYS OVER HERE NOW!!!!!"

"YES HARUNO-SAN!"

She bent down and helped Shikamaru up, trying her best to hold onto the other man also, "Shikamaru..."

Two gurneys followed by two nurses arrived at her side, one of them took the mystery man out of her arms and hoisted him up on one of the gurneys.

"Missing..." Shika choked.

Sakura turned, "THAT'S THE MISSING NIN! INO YOU BETTER HAVE THAT ROOM READY!"

"IT IS!"

Sakura looked back at Shika and helped him onto the gurney, "OK I NEED ABOUT FOUR OR MORE MEDICS DOWN HERE!"

"THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY HARUNO-SAN!"

Sakura ran in the direction they carried the missing-nin. Entering the room she saw three nurses hurriedly hooking him up to the IV. She ran over and tried to get a good look at him, _'Damn it, from that wound in his chest, I'd think he'd be dead by now.' _

"Okay I need to get this blood off his face, I have to identify him as the missing-nin! He's loosing too much blood!"

A nurse ran to the sink and handed her a wet washcloth. Sakura hurriedly wiped off the blood and almost recoiled at what she saw.

"Oh my god," one of the nurses breathed, she shook her head, "I'm guessing you know his type?"

"AB," Sakura breathed, having treated him so many times; it was practically burned in her memory.

Shaking her head, she began to build the chakra up in her hands, "I won't be able to fully heal this chest wound! I need some stitches!"

"Should we restrain him Haruno-san?" the nurse asked carefully.

No, she wanted so desperately to say 'no' but she nodded her head, "His actions are unpredictable..."

Placing her chakra filled hands over his wound, she watched as it began to heal, "I need a chest X-ray to see if there are any broken ribs and such..."

"I'll get another medic-nin in here pronto," another nurse said quietly as she began to place the needle in his arm for the blood transfusion.

Sakura laid her hand on top of hers, she smiled sadly, "For such a tough guy, he hates needles. Here, let me do it..."

The nurse smiled sadly at her and handed it over, moving out of the way for the pink haired medic-nin. Sakura lightly rubbed the spot on his arm before gently easing the needle into the tender flesh. Securing it with tape, she gently loosened his restraints just a bit so that it was safe but comfortable. With a sigh, she reached over and pushed some hair out of his face.

A medic knocked on the door, "Haruno-san, we need you next door."

She turned and nodded, hurrying out of the room with him. Upon entering the room, she found that it was Shikamaru's. Hurrying to his bedside, she questioned about his wounds.

"We need help healing the wound on his chest."

"On his chest?" she looked over him and saw the exact same wound that the missing-nin had.

Quickly, she brought up her hand and healed it slowly, her other hand began to heal another wound on his leg. With a smile, she looked upon his peaceful face.

"What did you give him?" she asked.

"Just some painkillers, he fell unconscious just a while ago."

She looked up worriedly, "Do you know if he has a concussion?"

"No..."

Her eyes widened at the nurse, "He could fall into a coma."

Raising her hand to his head, she gently healed a cut on his forehead, "Stitch up the wound on his chest." Turning she hurried out of the room to check up on the other patients.

**------Break------**

_'Kami...what is that beeping noise?Ugh...'_ his eyes began to slowly open only to see a blur of blonde and orange. _'No anything but this...please...'_

"Dobe..."

"SASUKE-TEME!!! KASKASHI-SENSEI! TEME WOKE UP!!!"

Sasuke wanted to smile as he heard Kakashi's fatherly chuckle, "I can see that Naruto, now sit down. He doesn't need you in his face."

"Aww, but sensei-"

"Naruto, sit."

He heard Naruto grumble something about 'old perverts' and again tried not to smile, "Yo..."

Kakashi smirked, "Sasuke...you want some water?"

"Hn..."

He felt himself being helped to sit up and sighed, flicking out his tongue to add some moisture to his cracked lips. His vision finally cleared, allowing him to see Naruto curled up on a chair, surprisingly, now asleep. Kakashi was digging in a black bag, pulling out a water bottle and a paper cup. Taking a sip from the cup handed to him, he cleared his throat and looked over at the window to see pitch black through...metal bars? Well, that's understandable...

"What time is it?" he asked hoarsely

"About three AM. We've been hear since late last night. We just returned from a mission..."

"How long have I been here?"

Kakashi scratched his head, "I'd say about a day or two..."

Sasuke nodded...something was missing...damn it...Looking around again, he sighed...she's not here...perfectly understandable...little bitch...He shook his head slightly..._What am I saying?_...

"You just missed her Sasuke..." Kakashi sighed, as if reading his student's mind.

Sasuke looked down, "Hn."

"Go back to sleep; you can see her later."

"I have no idea what you're talking about...pervert."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he watched Sasuke roll onto his side, closing his eyes to take a nap.

**------Break------**

Sakura worked as silent and quick as possible, reaching for the Uchiha's arm slowly. She jumped as his opposite hand flew up and grabbed onto her wrist. Looking down at him, she saw him staring curiously at her with onyx eyes. She glanced at his restraints to see that they were tied towards the middle of his arm, giving him enough freedom to move his arm across his chest, thus being able to grab her.

"Sakura...Hn..."

She stayed silent, her face emotionless, all new to the raven haired boy. Sasuke slowly let go of her wrist, letting his arm slide back. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes briefly. She continued on with her work as if nothing had happened, only a bit quicker now.

"Hey..."

She looked at him at the sound of his voice, in an almost robotic manner. He let a wicked smile play on his face as he looked up at her.

"Why don't you take these restraints off of me?"

"I'm sorry, no can do Sasuke."

He looked down, then raised his eyes to her once again, "I feel hurt Sakura, are you frightened by me?"

She smiled almost sadly before reaching over and letting her index finger trail down his cheek before landed on his chin, "Sasuke...I trust you not to hurt me...its not myself but those outside these four walls I fear for... I'm sorry..."

He gasped as he felt an intrusive pain in his arm...the arm she was currently holding. Looking down, he saw a tube of some sort, the sharp end of it protruding his skin. She smiled sadly at him as she held the needle inside of him, pressing down so that the clear deadly liquid shot into his already poisoned veins.

"I'm so sorry..."

**------Break------**

Sakura raised the fork to her mouth taking in the morsel of chocolaty-goodness. She smiled happily and did a small dance of her shoulders before taking another bite. After a long day of work, she had come home, taken a warm bath, slipped into a comfy robe, skipped dinner, and went straight to dessert. _'Hey, I deserve the calories...' _she smirked slightly and leaned back in her leather sofa. She breathed deeply and let her mind wander. After he had awoken, Shikmaru had confirmed that there were some casualties, a few hours travel from Konoha. He hadn't been able to explain what exactly happened, since some of it was still a bit fuzzy from an awful concussion he'd gained. Luckily, he didn't fall into a coma and as far as she knew, he wasn't likely to. Thank Kami. With a deeper sigh, she remembered the recovered missing-nin but according to the Godaime; wasn't the missing-nin they had been set out to recover. She smiled sadly as she remembered the way Shikamaru had carried his former classmate into the hospital, almost as if he were holding something fragile. Like if he let go, it would lost for eternity. Which was most likely true in some twisted way. She sighed but..he hadn't forgotten of Sasuke's deed...his betrayal and made sure they kept him under lock-down. After all, his actions were unpredictable.

A shrill beeping noise brought her back to planet Earth as she jumped. Her eyes landed on her pager and inwardly cursed. She reached over to see that it was Ino paging her. Ino who was currently working the night shift. Ino who was currently guarding Sasuke for her. She jumped off of the couch and into her room to throw on her clothes.

* * *

Okay, so yeah, told you it was confusing. If you understood it, you get a bowl of ramen and a chewy cookie. If you didn't, re-read the scene above the confusing part and then see if you can get it. If not, you'll understand it by next chapter. Thank you for reading, please review!!! 

Luv,

Angie


	3. Everybody's Fool

I AM SOOO SORRY!! I didn't think it would take me this long to get this chapter out. Well, it was my b-day yesterday, on the 2nd of June. I had a great party, lol, a guy got hit in the head with a block of ice, it was horrible. He was bleeding everywhere. I felt soooo bad. Enjoy this chapter, and whoever got the last chapter; congratulations, I appluad you.

* * *

Chapter 3: Everybody's Fool 

A black abyss, that's what this was...that's why he couldn't think...why he couldn't control his body. He had _no _control. That thing sleeping inside of him...that darkness was slowly bleeding out...red and white...and burning to his very core. He lashed out...trying to find an escape...swiping at every thing he found...He was angry...she had done it this time...she'd betrayed him...she'd went against his wishes... She wasn't afraid, hm? Oh...she will be...she _will _be afraid...and it would be so delicious...watching her emerald eyes, so full of fire and passion, now burn with fear. Oh, she _will _be frightened. He'll let her get a taste of the monster lurking within him..the demon that so desperately needed a release...and it'll taste coppery and bitter and yet so grotesquely fulfilling.

"I NEED CHAKRA RESTRAINTS NOW!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, trying desperately to hold down his flailing arms, ignoring the burning sensation of Sharingan so cruelly sent in her direction.

"Come on Ino, you had no problems looking at me before, hanging off of me like some whore. Your mother would be so very ashamed," the Uchiha said, venom dripping from every lash of his tongue.

She growled, "Sasuke, no matter what you say, I will not look into your eyes. I mean it."

He gave a dark chuckle, "The sight of you is just so deliciously...foolish. Holding down a man twice your size...and what adds the cherry atop the sundae...you think you are winning." She paused as her blue eyes widened in fear, slowly looking down. He smiled at her, "As I said...foolish."

Ino's curse was a mere murmur as his eyes locked with hers, before he sent her flying across the room. Her head connected with the side of a metal table before she slid helplessly to the floor. He smiled at the sight and began to rip off his restraints. The ANBU who were told by Ino to stay back, now flooded the room. Sasuke smirked as they all looked straight into Sharingan...all except one. He smirked at the shinobi avoiding his eyes, staring at his feet.

"Well, looks like I've found the sharpest tool in our shed..." he said and walked forward, "Your name?"

He heard a scoff, "Always so full of yourself Uchiha."

Sasuke growled, "Hyuuga!"

Neji looked up, Byakugan in full affect, "Just like old times, hmm?"

The raven haired boy smirked, "Should be a bit nostalgic."

Neji flew forward and directed a kick to Sasuke's stomach which was easily dodged. The Hyuuga smiled, his arm flying behind him to latch onto Sasuke's wrist.

"Remember old friend," he slammed Sasuke into the ground, "You're still injured. You should be resting. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Sasuke growled, "I'm still able to kick your ass Hyuuga!"

Neji smirked, "Sasuke," his tone softened, "Your body has suffered enough in the past week, give it a rest."

"Like hell I will," he growled back and flipped Neji over his back, landing a kick in his jaw.

Neji sighed as he landed on his feet, "Hakke Kūshō!"

Sakura huffed as she ran down the hall of the hospital, _'What the hell is going on down there?!"_

"Hakke Kūshō!"

Sakura stumbled, her eyes widening, "NO!" She ran faster, "NEJI DON'T!"

She could hear her the roaring of wind and a fatal crash causing her breath to catch in her throat. _'Kami no, he's too weak to handle even that attack! Neji, what are you thinking?!' _The pink haired girl reached Sasuke's room and panted as she leaned against the door frame. All of the ANBU in the room blinked and looked around. Their gaze finally all landed on Neji who was standing over a barely conscious Sasuke. Sakura's eyes traveled to Ino was unconscious on the floor, then to the metal table behind her that was covered in blood on one corner. She shook her head and ran to Sasuke's side, lifting him so that he was leaning against her chest as she knelt on the floor.

"Get Ino and get out," she said coldly.

Neji stared down at her, "Sakura, don't let your feel-"

"That was an order Hyuuga!" she barked, "This is my hospital, my rules! Get out!"

Neji sent a fierce glare at her, which she returned, before turning and picking up Ino. He nodded at the other ANBU for them to leave, which they did. Sakura shook her head and looked at the last ANBU member.

"Please shut the door," she said softly to the younger boy.

He nodded slightly at her and left the room, closing the door behind him. She looked back down at Sasuke to see him glaring up at her.

"I don't need your protection," he bit out at her.

"Like hell you don't Sasuke," she matched his tone, "What the hell were you thinking, fighting Neji in this state?!"

Her eyes filled with worry as he narrowed his own at her before pushing himself up on the bed railing. The raven haired boy sat down on his bed, looking away from her and out the barred window.

"Sasuke," she sighed as she lowered herself on the bed next to him, "I'm just worried about you is all..."

He growled, inching away from her, "That's exactly my problem! It's not supposed be this way! It's my job to protect you, not the other way around!"

At first, his remark left her speechless before her eyes hardened, "How are you supposed to do that when you've been gone for four years?! You don't know me anymore Sasuke!" Her voice softened, "I'm not the little girl you left on that bench all those years ago..."

He looked away from her, letting his emotionless mask slip back on, "Yeah...right..."

She glowered at him before standing up, "Fine, if this is the way its going to be. Then fine, get used to me being around Uchiha because as of today, I'm practically your parole officer."

"Hn..."

Sakura shook her head, turning around to stomp out of the room. He smirked before moving behind her with lightening speed and pinned her to the wall by her throat. She gasped and kicked her feet which were dangling in the air.

"Wha-" she choked as he squeezed tighter.

"As I thought, still weak...The same annoying little girl I left behind."

She glared at him, "Bastard," she choked out.

His hand constricted tighter around her throat, "Just because you grew into your forehead, doesn't mean you can disrespect my parents."

Sasuke gave her a hard look before he dropped her to the floor, gasping for air. He turned away from her and sat on his bed.

"Leave..."

She glared up at him as she pushed herself off the floor, nearly toppling over but gripped onto the bed railing. He stared at her as she stumbled to the door and grip the brass doorknob. Her head turned to the side.

"You're becoming just like him," she choked as she slid against the door, burying her head in her hands, "You're sick Uchiha Sasuke...in more ways than one..."

He glared at her, "What are you trying to say Sakura?"

"You're just like him."

"Like who?!" he yelled.

"ITACHI!" she yelled back and he froze.

"Wha-What?" he stuttered and shook his head.

She stood up shakily, "Itachi, you're just like him. You are becoming what you're running from Sasuke."

He shook his head again and looked up at her, "Get out!"

Sakura stared at him and jumped when he yelled again. She turned and walked out of the room, locking it behind her. Glancing at the ANBU members outside the room, she stood in front of them.

"No one is allowed in this room besides the old Team 7 and The Fifth, understood?"

The ANBU captain nodded, "Understood ma'am."

She smiled at them and tucked her key inside her lab coat, "That means you too Captain, if he tries to coax you into opening the door; page me right away."

"Yes Haruno-san."

"Good," she nodded her head and turned to walk down the hall, stopping at the nurse's station, "Is Hyuuga Neji still here?"

The nurse looked up and nodded her head, pointing towards Sakura's office. Sakura's nose twitched and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yamanaka Ino, which room is she in?"

"She's in room 212, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said breathlessly and stalked to her office.

Neji stood in the back of her office, his back against a large cherry wood bookcase, an angry expression plastered on his face. She smiled at him before sitting in her black office chair behind her desk, folding her hands as she leaned her elbows on the desk.

"Can I help you captain?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura," Neji said in his usual deep monotone, "You are lucky I'm not reporting your previous actions to the Fifth."

"What previous actions?" Sakura asked mindlessly as she sifted through some papers.

"I said don't play dumb with me. You are obviously letting your feelings cloud your better judgment. He is a criminal Sakura. He is no longer a ninja of Konohagakure, your teammate, nor the Sasuke we used to know."

"How do you know that?" she barked.

"Its obvious dammit. You don't go through years of training with an S-class criminal without some fucked up effects to show for it."

"I-" Sakura bit her tongue and looked away, "I know that..."

"Then why-"

"He is my patient Neji, he was way too weak to handle that attack. And-" she closed her eyes as she choked out, "Because he's still Sasuke-kun Neji..."

"Not anymore," he turned, "Be...careful."

The Hyuuga opened the door and exited the office, closing it softly behind him. Sakura buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

* * *

I'm sorry if there are any typos or anything. Hope you enjoyed the chappie!! Please review!!! 


	4. Breaking the Habit

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, from now on I'm going to try and do weekly updates. Also! I need a beta, so if anyone wants to help, please do. Enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking the Habit

Grumble...shift...'Hn'...repeat. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Her sea foam green eyes scanned the page, taking in every bit of information. She shifted in the large couch and laid her head against the arm rest. Grumble...shift...'Hn'...repeat. Pausing, she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. With a deep breath, she mentally told herself to relax and opened her eyes. Grumble...shift..'Hn'...re-

"Shut up or I will drug your annoying ass," she said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke's onyx eyes fell on the pink haired woman and he snorted, "Bitchy..."

She sneered at him before continuing to read the hardcover book in her hands. It had been two days since the Godaime had ordered Sakura to watch over the recovered Uchiha. By doing so, Sakura had to spend fourteen hours, her usual work hours, with him in her office. Giving her two hours to herself, and eight to sleep, not even. Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke who was currently glaring at the wall behind her or at...her?

She frowned, "Quit staring at me."

He snorted, "Gladly."

A stupefied look was the only response to the comment as the green eyed kunoichi slowly turned her attention back to her book. He forced back a chuckle and averted his gaze from her to the window. Sakura stood and stretched causing her simple, coral colored tank top to ride up. She sighed and flipped her long pink hair over her shoulder before pulling it up into a ponytail. He blinked a couple of times at her which caught her attention.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out to get us some lunch," she breathed and looked out the window to frown, "How can it be raining?! It was so pretty outside earlier."

He shook his head and laid back on the opposite couch. She cursed under her breath and looked around slowly. His eyes narrowed at her as he caught his surname mixed in with the obscenities spewing out of her pretty mouth. The pink haired girl mumbled something as she tossed a few throw pillows into the air, like she was looking for something.

Sasuke grumbled, "Why don't you calm down?"

"Why don't you shut up?" she sneered back at him, "I'm going to go to lunch with Ino actually...if I can find my damn jacket..."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Check the closet...bakamono..."

She blinked at him once before turning and swinging open the cherry wood door of the closet. There hanging from a wire hanger that would make Mommy Dearest proud, was her dark red jacket, the white Haruno clan symbol stitched onto the back. Again, she blinked before turning to look at Sasuke.

"How did-"

"You put it there this morning baka."

She shook her head, "Right. So," she grabbed the troublesome jacket, "do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer."

She placed one hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at him, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. He looked away from her and out the window.

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Well, you're going to be locked in. So, if you need to go to the bathroom or something, go before I leave," he was obviously ignoring her, seeing as he was looking mindlessly out the window, "That means now. I'm leaving now. So scoot."

Still he ignored her. She growled and threw on her jacket gracelessly, "Whatever, suit yourself Sasuke."

He smirked slightly and she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"That's the first time you've called me by my name in three days," he looked at her with his too familiar confident smirk, "I'd say you're getting soft on me _Sakura_. Maybe old habits do die hard..." he chuckled softly and raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

Sakura's face flushed red as she turned away from him to stomp out the room. Slamming the door behind her, she stomped down the hallway until she reached the nurse's center. Sighing, she placed her hand on the desk and leaned her head against.

"Where is Ino?" she asked monotonously.

The nurse smiled sympathetically at her, "Tending to Kiba-kun."

"Thanks."

"No problem Haruno-san."

Sakura walked lazily to the dog-boy's designated room and made herself known by a small knock to the door before walking in. She smiled at Ino who was currently checking Kiba's vitals and sat down in the chair beside his bed. Kiba looked over lazily at her, the absence of his leather jacket and Konoha forehead protector taking a surprisingly big toll on his appearance.

"Yo," he said hoarsely.

"Hi," she smiled back and looked down at Akamaru who had made himself comfortable on the linoleum floor, "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, confused, uncomfortable, basically; I feel like shit," he grinned sheepishly at her, his fangs glinting in the brightly lit room.

She frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that Kiba, is there anything I can do?"

His grin broadened, "Get me the hell outta here."

She giggled lightly, "I wish I could but I can't. Not till your wounds are fully healed."

A frown took the place of his toothy grin, "Damn mission, had to be so troublesome. Aw man, now I feel like that lazy son of a bitch Nara boy."

Sakura laughed, "Well, lunch should be brought up to you soon. Ino and I are heading out. Feel better."

"You bet."

She smiled, "Bye Akamaru."

Bending down, she gave him a soft pat on his head. Straightening up, she gave them both a small wave before following Ino out of the room.

xXxXxXxXx

"So Forehead-girl, how's everything with the ice prince?" Ino asked with a lopsided smile.

"Horrible...did I tell you what happened?"

"No..." Ino replied, looking thoroughly confused.

Sakura's mouth made a small 'o', "That's right...How is your head?"

"Fine actually, no problems at all. Now spill, what happened?"

Sakura started from the beginning, from the scene in the hospital room that first day to what had happened only thirty minutes ago. She took a deep breath after finished her story and sat back to relax her shoulders.

Ino gaped at her, "HE WHAT?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ino, it's not that big a deal. I expected much worse. I mean, I'm lucky he didn't kill me, he could've, in a split second."

"LUCKY?! ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?! HE'S THE LUCKY ONE! IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD'VE KILLED HIM IN HIS SLEEP!!!!"

She laughed, "Ino..."

"Don't 'Ino' me Sakura!! He is such a jackass!!"

"You're just noticing that?"

Ino smirked as she simmered down, "No, I just kept it from you all these years so I wouldn't spoil your little fantasies."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "Little fantasies?"

"Yeah, you know, the ones where there are a hundred pink haired Uchihas running around with sharp kunai, stabbing random people in the ass or something."

Sakura's jaw dropped open with a small laugh, before she was able to respond a loud shrill echoed throughout the village. She stopped cold, Ino doing the same; the warning siren. Ino jumped up and watched as the rest of the villagers and nins ran out of the restaurant and to their respectable houses or jobs.

"Ino..." Sakura looked at Ino fearfully, "Invasion?

"We need to get to the hospital," Ino said shakily and quickly grabbed her purse.

Sakura nodded and grabbed her jacket to sprint after Ino who was ahead of her. She shook her head, trying to clear it. What was happening? Has something happened to the Godaime? _'No,'_ Sakura said to herself with another shake of her head. Her master wouldn't be taken down so easily. With a leap, she caught up with her blonde companion. _'I have to get the hospital...it needs to go under a lock down, only I can issue a lock down...' _Cursing herself mentally, she noted that she left her phone in her office and took her pager. _'What is happening?! I have to-Sasuke!'_ Her eyes widened as through a crowd of villagers, just simple villagers, a kunai whizzed by her ear.

"Ino!"

The blue-eyed nin stopped in her tracks, "I know, I saw it."

Sakura did the same and looked around as the streets cleared, the shrill siren still echoing in her ears. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Sakura, hurry up," another couple kunai flew past them.

"Shut up pig," Sakura mumbled back, '_Below?' _she looked down, '_No, right?' _she turned to her right, '_No, left? No...' _She smirked, "Well then," she grabbed four kunai out of her pack, "Above!"

She threw them into the air towards a grocery store rooftop, a black blur descended from it before landing on the ground, a few feet from her. She got into a fighting stance and raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a strong voice.

The man gave her a toothy grin, "Mmm, pushy, not what I expected of such a beautiful cherry blossom."

She glared fiercely at him, "Who the hell are you? Answer me."

"A friend of a friend you might say or how 'bout a teammate of an...ex-teammate!"

Her eyes widened but she kept her cool, "Ino, go to the hospital, now. You know what to do."

Ino gave her an unsure look before nodding and taking off. The man laughed and began to circle around the pink haired kunoichi like a tiger would its prey. She eyed him warily and reached down to grab another few kunai from her pack. He smirked and stopped walking to stretch his arms behind his head.

"You are kinda pretty," he said with a sigh, "Don't know about the wide forehead though, you grow into it or something?"

She snorted, "Nice to know he talked about me."

"You're not the only one he's mentioned."

"Didn't think I was," she grunted and flung the kunai his way.

He dodged each of them and landed a kick in her stomach, only to find it was a shadow clone. Growling, he landed on the ground and reached his hand back to grab what he thought was the real Sakura. Bringing her in front of him, he grasped her throat and lifted her off of the ground. She coughed as she clawed at his hand, _'This is way too familiar...' _Jutting out her knee, it hit him straight in the groin causing him to let her go. She landed on her behind on the ground before doing a back flip to land a few feet from him.

"What do you want in Konoha?" she growled as she secretly began to channel chakra to her fist.

"I think you already know."

"You can't have him!" she barked, "He doesn't want to go back!"

At this the man laughed, "Now, what gave you that idea?"

Her eyes widened and she froze before shaking her head, "No...he-" she cut herself off. With a wave of fury, she slammed her chakra charged fist into the ground. The clay ground crumbled and avalanched toward the unsuspecting man. He yelled as the rocks came raining down on him and was buried from shoulders down in rubble. She smiled at him before heading off to the hospital.

xXxXxXxXx

Ino grunted as she dodged a punch from the ninja and threw her leg up to kick him in the side of his head. He growled as he caught her leg and flipped her over his shoulder so that she crashed into the wall behind him. She hit the wall with a thud and stood shakily. With a grunt she charged towards him, raising her fist, she jumped back when something or someone was suddenly in front of her. She blinked when she noticed why exactly she was staring into a red swirl against green fabric.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!!! WHAT DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING?!!!" she screamed at his back.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes lazily, "What does it look like, you troublesome woman?"

She hit his back roughly, "Look at me when you are speaking to me!"

"I'm not in the position to look at you, seeing that if I turn my back, he would probably be able to kill me."

She shut her mouth before beginning to step next to the chestnut haired boy but his arm shot out to stop her. The blonde haired woman looked at the arm questionably and then up at him to see that his eyes were narrowed at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said lowly.

She stared at him confusedly, "Eh? What does it look like? You're in no condition to fight. Alone anyway."

"You aren't either."

Ino stopped cold and glared at him, "Shi-"

"Ino," he said seriously, "I'm serious, stay out of it."

She backed down, "But if things get bad, I'm jumping in."

"Are you done?!" yelled the man in front of them.

Shikamaru looked at him, "Yep, now..."

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Boring? Awesome? Haha, please review! Again, I need a beta!! 


	5. Fairy Tales & Castles

Well, here is chapter 5. I don't have much to say, except THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Fairy Tales & Castles

Uzumaki Naruto raced through the crowd of villagers, his heart racing as the blaring of the warning siren echoed in his ears. Various scenarios raced through his head, ones of horrible tragedies and death with hopes of false warnings. He was always the one to stay positive, the courageous one living in his own fairytale where everything had a happy ending. Feeling the power and temptation of Kyuubi, he slowed his pace and tried his best to calm down. That stupid ice cube's return had hit him hard but now this was happening. No, he couldn't take another invasion. Who would end up betraying this village, him, this time? Sakura? No, he wouldn't let that happen...not this time...never again.

"N- Naruto-kun?" came a soft voice beside him.

He sucked in a breath as he turned his head to the side and looked down, "Yeah?"

The pale-eyed girl looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

Smiling at her, he said brightly, "I'm fine Hinata-chan, just a bit worried."

She nodded her head, "Me too...let's do our best. Ne, Naruto-kun?"

"You bet, dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled at his childish phrase and nodded once more.

TenTen grabbed her pack and threw it on her shoulders as Neji waited patiently at the door. She hurried to his side and nodded.

"Let's go," he said monotonously as usual.

She nodded again and flew off after him. Staring at his white clad back, she sucked in a breath. How could this be happening again? Shaking her head, she did her best to catch up with her teammate of well...almost as long as she could remember.

"Neji!" she yelled over the roaring wind.

He turned his head slightly, "What?!"

"Do you know anything about this?!"

Turned his head back to ahead of him, "No...but I have a feeling it has something to do with the Uchiha."

TenTen simply nodded, deciding not to probe further. She quickened her pace till she was beside him. He looked over at her and tried his best to give her a small reassuring smile. She smiled brightly back at him, appreciating the gesture so rarely given by the Hyuuga.

"Neji..." she began.

"We'll talk about it later," he cut in, his expression turning cold, "This isn't the time."

_'It's the never the time... Is it Neji-kun?' _TenTen thought bitterly, "Where are we headed?"

"Hospital."

xXxXxXxXx

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the leather couch mindlessly as he watched his comrade yell impatiently at him. Her boots were making clicking noises on the ground as she stomped back and forth in front of him. Finally, she finished her rant and landed roughly next to him, instantly latching onto his arm.

"Sasuke-kun," she whined, "Were you listening?!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her and shook her off of his arm, "Enough Karin."

Karin huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest, "Well, are you ready to go yet?!"

"Are you sure this information is correct?" he asked evenly. Inside he felt like ripping something – or someone – apart. He couldn't believe it, he was so sure when it happened.

"Yes," she said impatiently and began tapping her foot on the floor.

He glared at her foot and stomped on it with his own causing her to jump, "Stop that. Are you sure they didn't-?"

"Didn't what Sasuke?" a voice came from the window causing them both to look up.

Sakura climbed into the window and shut it behind her, dusting off her pants, "Well? Is she sure we didn't what? Find out about your little plot to get out of Konoha?"

Sasuke stood, "What are you talking about?"

"I ran into your other comrade!" she barked, "I found out!"

He stared at her, "You are-"

"I'm what Sasuke?! The only thing I am is stupid!" She stepped towards him, "How could I have thought that you really wanted to be here in Konoha; with us...?" There it was, the silent cry that only she and Sasuke could hear; W_ith me?!_

"I don't know what you are talking about Sakura," he said lowly, "But you are in my way so leave before I have to-"

"Have to what Sasuke?!" she yelled, "Kill me?! Go ahead! You almost did all those years ago! You probably won't even hesitate now, not that you did back then. Excuse me if I'm incorrect Sasuke but I'm already dead to you...like you are to me."

"Oh how touching..." Karin sarcastically remarked behind Sasuke, "Can I kill her now?" She whispered loudly into his ear with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes snapped to Karin, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shut it Karin."

Karin pouted and fell back onto the couch, glaring at Sakura. The pink haired woman sneered at her in return before returning her attention to Sasuke. He stared down at her with emotionless eyes, like he always had, like he always will. The man had no emotional bone in his body beside revenge and anger. She laughed bitterly to herself as she thought of all those childish fantasies she'd had as a little girl of him and her. The ones where he would ask her to marry him and help restore his clan. The ones were he would actually notice her as more than an annoyance. The ones where he cared for her. The ones where he _loved _her.

"Tell me Sakura," he said lowly so that only she could hear, "What childish things are you dreaming up now?"

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, hurt evident in her eyes. Before she could even think about the consequences of her actions; her hand shot up and smacked him across the face – hard. His head snapped to the side and he chuckled lowly as he touched his busted lip tenderly. He returned his gaze to her and shook his head.

"Always so impulsive," and for some reason that phrase sent a shiver down her spine, "That's one of the few things I've always respected about you Sakura; you don't give a damn about consequence."

xXxXxXxXx

The Inuzuka dragged himself out of bed with a grunt;he crashed to the floor. Cursing loudly, he rolled onto his side and stared at Akamaru who was staring back at him with beady eyes, nudging him with his wet nose.

"What are you staring at?" he grunted, "You going to help me or what?"Akamaru turned his head a way from him with a growl. Kiba cursed at himself, "Please? God I sound pathetic...and I'm fucking talking to myself!"

"Its when you answer yourself you have a problem..."

Kiba's head shot up and came face to face with Uzumaki Naruto and his female teammate. Hinata ran to his side and helped him up.

"Are you okay Kiba-kun?"

"Eh..I'm fine Hinata-chan, you worry too much," he grunted and sat up against the side of the bed with her help, "What's happening out there?"

"I don't know. It might be an invasion; Sakura-chan even issued a lock down," Naruto answered loudly and bent down to help him up.

Kiba stood shakily, leaning on the bed for support while Hinata tried her best to heal his wound. He hissed as her chakra invaded his body but soon calmed as a warm feeling spread after it. She smiled at him and pulled away as she finished.

"There you go Kiba-kun, you should be okay for a couple hours or so. After that, you better sleep," she said as sternly as she could.

He nodded at her with a small smile and rubbed her back before turning to Naruto, "After being cooped up in this room for a week; I'm ready to kick some ass..."

"You bet!"

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata scolded.

"Sorry Hina-chan," he said sheepishly.

xXxXxXxXx

Tsunade stood abruptly as Kakashi popped into the room in a cloud of smoke. She glared at him fiercely and stood in front of him.

"Hatake! I gave him another chance! Just like you and most of the Rookie Nine asked! Look what he's done!" she yelled at him.

He stood expressionless, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

"Don't Hokage-sama me Kakashi," she bit out, "When this is all over; I have no choice but to accept the charges presented by the council of elders."

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly, "Tsunade...we don't know if it is his doing just yet."

"Bullshit," she spat, "We know damn well he's behind this. Why else would Sakura lock down the hospital. No one can get in or out now Hatake. Not even me!"

"Who's in there?"

"The security cameras show Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru..."

xXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru dodged a flurry of kunai, causing him to move a few feet from Ino who was standing still with her hand below her lip in a defensive manner. He looked at her worriedly before throwing a few shuriken at the man. His opponent dodged them and dropped to the ground to trip him, only to have Shikamaru jump to dodge it.

The Nara rose his hands in front of him in the form of a seal, "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

The man stared at him with wide eyes and before he knew it, was standing with his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru smiled slightly at the guy.

"Shi- What are you-" Ino began fearfully.

"Don't worry, you troublesome woman," Shikamaru said softly, too soft.

He reached down to his pouch and grabbed a kunai and pressed it firmly against his own throat, his opponent doing the same.

"Don't!" Ino cried out to him.

Shikamaru turned his head to face her. His expression was stern. "I can't let anything happen to you. Both of you."

xXxXxXxXx

Kakashi twitched nervously as the Godaime continued to walk around him.

"...Uchiha Sasuke, an unidentified female, Haruno Sakura..."

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura stifled a gasp as Sasuke's hand shot out to wrap around her throat, "Thing is...I can kill you in a second."

"Question is; will you?" Sakura choked out.

"Want me to?" he asked with a smile.

"If it will make you happy."

His eyes hardened as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "And what if it would?"

"Then at least I know you haven't changed...At least I know you're still Sasuke-kun. The boy who would never give a damn about me, no matter how many times I showed that I damn well did about you."

xXxXxXxXx

_'Damn...my whole team is in there...Shit,' _he thought nervously.

"...Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata..."

xXxXxXxXx

Naruto walked down the hallway with Hinata behind him and Akamaru at her side, with Kiba a few feet behind her. This formation made her feel protected and pathetic at the same time.

Kiba couldn't help but make a smart comment about the other two people in his presence. "Hinata, why don't you scoot a little closer to your boyfriend! You know you want to."

Hinata couldn't find the words to say in reply to that comment. She desperately attempted to hide the light shade of pink that had taken over her once pale face.

Naruto had the same shade. They looked like a couple of cherry tomatoes. "Why don't you put a sock in it, Kiba?"

"Aww. That's cute. Defending your shy little lover," Kiba smirked as if he had just accomplished some great task.

"I'm not shy!" Hinata managed to squeak out.

"It's okay Hinata, Kiba's just being cruel," Naruto replied. Attempting desperately to comfort the shy, love-struck girl.

This only made Hinata turn an even darker shade of red. Instead of a cherry tomato, she was an overripe strawberry.

"Wait! I hear something. Someone joined us," Naruto whispered in a nervous, yet brave, tone.

Hinata activated the Byakugan. "That Chakra. Could it be--?"

xXxXxXxXx

Tsunade continued to walk around him as she came to a close, head tilted back as if her eyes were fixated on the ceiling.

"...Hyuuga Neji, and TenTen."

xXxXxXxXx

TenTen crept slowly behind her male teammate staring at his white clad back. What's next? Was he going to avoid being with her all together? During their previous missions as a team with Gai-sensei and Lee, at least he made small talk about mission status with her as Gai and Lee did...whatever the hell they did. Who knew what they did? All she knew was that it had something to do with sunsets and hugs or tears. She shivered, they were always a bit creepy, especially Lee, but she'd learned to love them. In her trance she'd failed to notice that Neji had stopped walking; she rammed awkwardly into his back, blushing slightly at the sight before her. This was the first time she had _ever_ seen Neji fall over. But, maybe that was just her imagination. She came out of her daydream only to find herself face down on the cold floor.

"TenTen," Neji said disapprovingly, "What are you doing?"

She scrambled to sit on her behind, her knees out to the side as she placed her hands on the floor between her legs. A dark blush had made its away across her cheeks as he stared down at her, quietly waiting for an answer.

"I...I...I..." She couldn't seem to find anything else to say.

A fashionable shade of pink crept upon his face as he noticed her position on the floor. Which was wrong in every way; Hyuuga men didn't blush. Well, maybe this one did... She bowed her head slightly before it shot back up, her eyes glancing around warily.

"Do you sense that?"

Looking up at him, she found he indeed did seeing that Byakugan was activated. His eyes fell on her as he reached out a hand to help her up. She took it graciously and dusted off her pants when she was upright.

"This is no time to be spacing out TenTen," he said sternly as he let go of her hand.

She smiled grimly, "Sorry Neji." Reaching down to her kunai pouch, she grabbed out two and looked around.

"Stay here," he said firmly as he turned to walk away.

"Neji!" she began to protest but he shot her a glare that shut her up quick.

"Quiet and watch my back," he turned back around, "Wait, is that-"

xXxXxXxXx

"Unidentified female?"

"In the Uchiha's room," she said with a sigh, rubbing her nose.

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat, "Is there anyway we can get in?"

* * *

Yeah, I had to re-write this WHOLE chapter because I forgot to save it the first time I wrote it. Grrr...Well, I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review!!! 


	6. How To Save A Life

Sorry for the long wait!!! I was on vaction visting my father, so I didn't have my computer. Which is why I need a laptop. Well, I know nothing big has happened yet...No lemons but there will be soon. So this chap can get a little confusing!! Oh right, 36 people have added this story to their alert list and 15 have faved it but I only got 10 reviews. So, please review more!! Read and enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6: How to Save a Life

His hand constricted tighter around her neck as she heard what resembled a strangled growl. He released her as if she had burned him. Sakura coughed as she fell to the ground, her hand rubbing her neck tenderly. Karin stood up and walked behind Sasuke once more.

"Can I kill her _now_?" she asked impatiently as she absently drew figures on his arm.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Karin, sit down and shut up."

Karin growled and stomped her foot, "Sasuke-kun! Why do I have the feeling that this girl is more important to you?!"

"Than what, Karin?!" he yelled at her, "More important to me than what?! You?! Sit down and shut the hell up!"

She pouted at him before looking at Sakura who was staring at Sasuke lifelessly.

"Just get it over with Sasuke," Sakura said lowly, "Kill me. If you can come this close," she gestured with her thumb and pointer finger, "to killing Naruto; why can't you just kill me? I swear, you're becoming more and more like that dear older brother of yours everyday. It's funny how I'm beginning to respect Naruto more than I do you each passing day. I mean, at least he could get the job done."

His eyes snapped to her, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled wickedly at him, "What do you think Sasuke_-kun_?"

xXxXxXxXx

**Ino's POV**

I had to do something, I had to stop him and quick. Right now, at this moment, I am no longer Ino-pig. I'm not his woman, I'm not his anything. I no longer need the protection of a man or woman for that matter. I'm not arranging flowers or brushing my long blonde hair. I'm no longer my mother's little girl. I am Yamanaka Ino: kunoichi of Konohagakure. Right now, at this moment, I am my father's daughter.

"Ninpo," I choked out as I brought my hands, now in the form of a seal, in front of my face, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru turned to face me slowly as my body sagged to the floor like a rag doll, "No! Stupid!"

I looked up at him, now in the opponents body. The kunai in our hands were shaking as he looked back slowly, then they fell to the ground with a thud. I watched as his shadow began to slowly, but surely, recede back to his body.

"No! Shit!" he cried frantically as he began making hand signs.

I smiled sadly at him and reached into this man's pouch to grasp a fresh kunai. Blue clashed with chocolate brown...Can I really do this? Damn it Ino, we're running out of time! Make a choice! Make a damn choice! I mouthed three words to him causing him to pause all together. Quickly now, I raised the kunai in front of me before thrusting it into this man's stomach.

"NO!"

xXxXxXxXx

Hinata didn't have time to usher a warning before Naruto ran smack-dab into Neji's fist, sending him flying three feet back and at her feet. Her eyes widened as she knelt down beside him and sent Kiba a disapproving look at his loud laughter.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" she muttered shyly as he sat up and shook his head.

"Neji! What are you doing here?!" he yelled, dismissing Hinata's concerned questions.

TenTen popped up behind the male Hyuuga and smiled lightly at them, "Hey! You guys worried us there for a second."

Neji cleared his throat, "Worried you..."

The chestnut-haired girl glowered at him, "Neji..."

"So, do you have any idea what's going on?" Kiba asked as he walked up until he was in front of TenTen, hesitating as he passed Hinata.

She shrugged, "Nothing...Well, Neji thinks it has something to do with Sasuke..."

Naruto growled, "Of course, that stupid teme. He's always fucking up. Ne, TenTen, Neji, have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"No," TenTen answered, "Maybe she's..."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Shit."

"Naruto, matte!!" Kiba yelled after him as he ran off.

xXxXxXxXx

Sasuke stared at the kneeling, pink haired Haruno in front of him. Before she could react, he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over.

"Well," he said softly, "I knew it'd happen sooner or later. The dobe is persuasive."

She coughed, digging her nails into the carpet before looking up at him, "No persuasion needed baby."

To her surprise, he smirked. Slowly, he bent down until he was at her level, "No, not for you baby."

She glared at him fiercely before spitting a mixture of blood and saliva in his face. Again, he smirked before wiping it off. Standing up, he turned his back on her and cracked his neck.

"Really, I need some fresh air before this damn seal starts acting up again," he muttered as he clutched the seal.

Karin smiled, "So, you finally ready to go?"

"In a minute."

He turned back to Sakura and gave her a wicked smile, "You've finally embraced the fact that you mean nothing to me...I'm proud of you."

She could slowly feel her chakra draining from her, "What are you-?"

"Paralysis jutsu," Karin piped up.

"Wasn't talking to you whore," Sakura snapped.

Karin began to move forward, a fist raised but Sasuke's hand snapped out to grab it. He turned his head slightly to her, his eyes still on his former team mate.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You heard what she- Uh!" Karin tried to pull out of his grasp but he held tighter.

He sent her a deadly look and she stopped, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..."

He nodded at her before letting go and looking back at Sakura. She was staring at the ground, her eyes slowly glazing over. He reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"Hey, don't pass out just yet," he said softly, "I'm not done talking to you," she looked up at him, "Isn't this the part where you start crying and declaring your love for me?"

It took every ounce of her strength to lift her hand and raise her middle finger at him. He smirked before backhanding her and standing upright.

"That's my girl," he muttered, "Let's go Karin."

xXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

I fell back on my behind as Naruto stood abruptly to run off. Kiba yelled after him and growled in anger before reaching out a hand to help me up. I dusted off my pants and jumped as Neji and TenTen ran past me.

"You okay?" Kiba asked gruffly.

"Y- Yeah...Kiba-kun."

I began to head after the other three but Kiba's hand shot out to grab my arm, "Matte...someone's coming this way. This time that chakra ain't too friendly..."

I stilled for a moment as I began to feel the tingling sensation in my chest as the chakra neared. Shaking my head, I raised my arms to form a seal in front of my face.

"Byakugan!" I yelled and nearly toppled over at what I saw.

"Hinata!!" Kiba yelled at me as I began to sway and rested his hands on my shoulders.

XxxXxXxXx

**Kiba's POV**

I grasped Hinata's arm possessively as I began to sense the unpleasant chakra get closer. It was familiar in a way but way too...unreadable. Hinata raised her arms in front of her, the seal that would release her kekkei genkai slowly formed with her fingers.

"Byakugan!" she yelled and stumbled clumsily.

"Wha-" I began, totally confused out of my wits. My female teammate began to sway dangerously and I began to panic, "Hinata!!" I grasped onto her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Hinata, what is it?" I asked, holding her close to my body by wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her to my chest. She was shivering uncontrollably, a horrified expression on her face, "Akamaru!"

I looked down at my canine best friend to find him whimpering softly in the direction of Hinata's horrified gaze. Then I caught it, the scent of blood; heavy blood. The most horrifying thing was that a familiar scent was laced in with it...

"Ino!!!" Hinata yelled, surprising both me and Akamaru.

She began to run towards the scent but I held her even tighter to my chest, "Hinata, stop!"

"She's gonna die, I have to heal her," she choked as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

My heart clenched at the sight and I had to gulp down a whimper. The chakra was getting closer, along with Ino's scent. Quickly now, I pushed Hinata behind me and got into a fighting stance. The person's footsteps were reckless and loud, his breathing raspy and choked. Again, a familiar scent hit me. Shikamaru came around the bend with a limp Ino in his arms, cradling her like a baby. My breath caught in my throat as I moved forward shakily, the scent of blood filled my senses; coppery and sickening.

"She-" Shikamaru began and looked down at Ino's pale face, "Why did she..."

"Wha- What happened?" I asked shakily, just like my steps, the sounds of Hinata mourns filled my ears.

"Help her," Shikamaru said suddenly, his eyes wide as he ran to Hinata.

I stared at him sadly as he thrust the blond haired girl at Hinata, "Shikamaru...she's-"

"She's gonna be fine!" he roared at me, his eyes pleading. He turned back to Hinata, "She's going to be fine...right? Right Hinata?"

Hinata choked on her tears and looked at me, "Shikamaru-kun..."

"No, just do it! Heal her," he yelled, "Please...oh Kami please..."

xXxXxXxXx

**Shikamaru's POV**

"No, just do it! Heal her," I yelled angrily, "Please...oh Kami please..."

I know I probably look like some freak, my eyes wide, my voice hoarse and loud but I couldn't control myself. She nodded slowly and positioned her hands over the gaping wound in Ino's belly. Her warm, glowing chakra began to pour out of her hands, flowing into Ino. I watched in awe and hope. Kiba slowly knelt beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face him. He stared at me for awhile, slightly hesitant before gripping onto my arm securely.

"Come on, give them some space," he said calmly.

I looked from Ino's face to Kiba and gulped, "Do I have to?"

"It'll help," Hinata said quietly, calmly as if she was talking to a three year old instead of a seventeen year old genius.

I glared at her slightly, causing Kiba's hand to constrict tighter around my arm. Protective are we? I stood slowly and Kiba lead me to a seat.

Hinata suddenly choked, causing me to look up quickly. Her eyes were fluttering, definitely from so much chakra loss, her body was swaying, definitely from exhaustion, her hands were wavering, definitely from helping Ino. She retracted her hands for above Ino and let her eyes flutter closed, her body shaking. I began to panic and stood up abruptly, causing the chair to topple over. I headed towards the two females but Kiba held onto me.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!!" I roared, avoiding his gaze, tears were filling my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong, I had to be strong for me and her.

"Hinata is going to die!" he yelled at me and I froze, "Hinata is going to die if she continues to heal Ino! Do you want both of them to die?!"

I paused and began to feel the wetness travel down my face, "I-"

Hinata began to talk sleepily, "I- I did the best I could Shikamaru-kun...Ino won't die...but she did. I'm sorry."

"What?" Kiba asked thoroughly confused.

"No...but...I promised...I said I would protect them..."

_'What are we going to do Shikamaru?'_

_'You'll do nothing...just stay healthy...I'll protect you...both of you...'_

"Shikamaru?" I heard Kiba call in the distance.

_'A girl? A girl? Well, I always wanted to have a girl first...'_

_'Well...now you got one. Celebrate?'_

_'Tonight...after I get out of the hospital.'_

"Shikamaru!!!" Kiba yelled as my vision began to fade.

xXxXxXxXx

**Sakura's POV**

"No!" I shouted as I fought the jutsu that was slowly taking over me. The bastard turned towards me and the smirk on his face faded. As though he was just waking up.

"What are you doing baka? You'll kill yourself."

"Is that worry I sense in your voice Sasuke?" I asked bitterly as I stood shakily. The jutsu felt like there was a hundred pounds weighing down my arms and legs.

My muscles strained to work, letting me know that after this; there would be major damage. Sasuke stepped toward me and shook his head. I glared at him and ran at him as fast as I could. Apparently, it wasn't fast at all because Sasuke caught me against his chest. I began to punch him repeatedly on his chest but no chakra made its way into those punches. I must look stupid, hitting a man twice my size as if he was going to give in any moment. Sasuke grabbed both my wrists and trapped one of my legs between his so that I wouldn't try anything below the belt so to speak.

"Stop it," he grunted and I began to elbow him in his stomach.

"You stop!" Okay, now I sounded like a three year old but I had a right to, "Why are you doing this?! Why are you always doing this?!"

"You'll understand sooner or later," he said lowly and switched my wrists to his left hand.

He lifted his right hand and moved my bangs out of my face before letting his hand travel to rest on my collar bone, right below my neck. Sighing, he let his thumb trail up and down my neck slowly.

"Just forget me for now," he breathed almost painfully, "Just forget me Sakura."

His words confused me, "Why are you talking like this Sasuke?"

"I have a feeling I'm not coming back this time," his hand wound around my neck to play with my short pink hair, "Just forget everything..."

_'Sasuke-kun... What are you-"_

_'Shh...'_

"Everything..."

_'Why can't they know?'_

_'They wouldn't understand...'_

My breathing had become shallow before I realized what he was doing, "Stop Sasuke-kun...don't go."

_'Don't go...'_

_'I have to...'_

Sasuke sighed lightly and gently kissed my forehead, "I have to..."

"Will you come back?"

_'Will you come back? Sasuke-kun?'_

_'Tomorrow...just wait for me.'_

"I told you already."

"But-"

_'I told you already...Sakura...just let it go already.'_

_'But Sasuke-kun...what are you scared of?'_

"What are you so scared of Sasuke?" I asked lowly, memories flashing in my mind.

"You know what I'm afraid of. We've been through this before..."

"Humor me..."

_'Destiny Sakura...I'm scared of destiny.'_

_'You're not like him...you'll never be like him.'_

"Why are you doing this?" I breathed.

_'Sasuke-kun!! Stop!!! Please!"_

"I have to..."

"No you don't.."

_'You don't have to do this Sasuke!!! Screw destiny!! Screw all of it!!'_

"I'm different from you..."

_'I can't be like you or Naruto...'_

"I-" I choked.

"I know..."

My eyes widened, "No..."

_'Sakura...thank you...'_

"Thank you..."

* * *

I hope you liked it!! I know it was a bit confusing but it'll clear up. Please review!! I love to hear your comments or ideas. 


	7. The Ghost Of You

Hey guys!!! Soo sooo soooo sorry for the long wait but I've been on vacation on top of vacation with no computer. Sorry!! Well, I'm leaving again to Florida today so I may not be able to update for another two weeks. But when I do, I promise it'll be a nice long chappie. Well, here's chapter 7. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LIME BUT THE SCENE REALLY TAKES UP MOST OF THE CHAPPIE, SO I'LL MARK WHEN THE LIME BEGINS AND WHEN IT ENDS, KAY?**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Ghost Of You 

_4 years ago..._

Sakura was finally ready to go to bed now. She had been staying up all night studying medical jutsus. Throwing the book in her hand to the other side of her tent, she stood and began to unzip her dress. Her and the rest of Team 7 were on a mission in the Land of Water to assassinate a certain man. She thought back on the work they had done that day as she pulled the dress off of her slender body. She was just about to put on her night gown when Sasuke entered the tent quickly and quietly.

"Sasuke what are you...?"

"Shh..." he murmured as he closed the flap of the tent.

Quickly she reached for her night gown to cover herself, seeing that she was clad in panties and bandages wrapped around her chest. In a second Sasuke's hand wrapped around her wrist, causing her to drop the gown. She looked up fearfully at him and gulped causing him to hesitate a little.

"Sakura...I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly, releasing her wrist.

Instantly, she moved to cover herself with her now free arm. He sighed and shoved one of his hands in his pocket, using the other to reach up and caress the side of her face. She jumped slightly and eyed the hand on her cheek. He leaned forward, his face close to hers, but more importantly, his lips close to hers. She gasped slightly at this; he had never acted this way towards her before.

"Sasu..ke...kun?"

He gulped, "Y- Yeah?"

Did he just-? Did THE Uchiha just-? STUTTER? Unbelievable. Before another thought could pass through her mind, his lips pressed against hers in sheer passion. There were two thoughts running through her head at that very moment;

1.) What the hell just happened?

2.) This is what I damn well get for sneaking a peek of Kakashi-sensei's book before bed!!!

He raised his other hand from his pocket to remove her arms from around her chest. She then raised them shakily to wrap them around his neck, pushing her body against his. Sasuke moved his free arm to wrap around her waist, keeping her close against him. She tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss while the hand that was currently on her cheek began to drift downward. Suddenly she felt his tounge teasing her soft lips as if begging for an invitation to get in. She happily gave him the invitation he was asking for. She hadn't even noticed the fact that his hand was no longer on her face, until it brushed her bandage covered breasts.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped.

He stopped everything at once and backed away from her, "Sorry..."

"No...you just. You just took me by surprise is all," she muttered, suddenly feeling completely stupid.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He thought nothing else was going to happen, therefore he was completely surprised when Sakura tackled him, crushing her lips against his. He stumbled slightly before wrapping his arms around her small frame, smirking against her lips. Suddenly, Sakura felt something hard brush up against her waist.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said breathlessly as she pulled away causing him to freeze, "What's that?"

"What's what?" he looked down, his eyes widening, "Uh...that's a- um. That's the- Scroll!! The scroll with our mission report written in...uh...it."

She quirked an eyebrow, "In your um...pants?" Her eyes widened, "In your pants. Oh...wow...um..."

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"Well...What do we do now?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I guess...well...we can't just do nothing. I mean, my friend needs a little bit of attention now that he's happy..." Sasuke declared nervously.

"What kind of attention?" Sakura questioned him out of curiosity. Her eyes oped wide. "NO WAY! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!" She screeched at him.

He gave her a slightly horrified expression as he clamped a hand over her mouth, "Kami Sakura, lower your damn voice!!! Do you want Kakashi to come in here?!" She shook her head furiously. "Then be quiet." She nodded and he moved his hand away from her mouth. "I didn't mean that much attention."

She blushed furiously, "Oh then, what _did_ you mean?"

He scratched his head nervously, "Go to sleep...I'll take care of it."

"Well...I wanna help," she muttered, her face becoming redder if that was even possible.

He scratched his head again, "O...kay...I guess."

"Great Sasuke-kun! Make me feel like a complete idiot why don't you?!"

"I didn't mean to," he muttered sheepishly, "Give me your hand..."

**!!!LIME BEGINS HERE!!!**

She raised an eyebrow at him but complied. He took her hand in his and used his free one to unzip his pants. He smiled at her, she looked so innocent. She didn't know what to do. He guided her hand into the hole of his pants then his boxers. Her hand finally came in contact with something hard. She gently wrapped her hand around it, not able to fit it all in her grasp. She knew that much, but now what? She looked up at him as if to ask him for instructions. Seeing this, he jerked his hips slightly, pumping himself into her hand.

"Move your hand," he said hoarsely.

"I- How?" she stuttered, feeling completely useless.

He blushed slightly as his heart rate began to quicken, "Up...then down...then up again, repeat."

She did as she was told, slowly at first, but then he trust forward, signaling her to speed up. Her hand pumped against his manhood at a growing pace. The only sounds to be heard in the room were grunts and skin on skin. Her hand clenched and unclenched around his cock causing clear beads of pre-cum to form at the tip. Suddenly, she accidentally brushed her thumb against the tip of his shaft, feeling wetness travel down her thumb.

"Sakura...fuck," he grunted before he pushed her onto the floor quickly but gracefully, careful not to harm her.

He gently tugged her panties off. He lay on top of her and softly kissed her neck. Sakura let a moan escape from her soft lips. Now she was really embarrassed, why had she made that sound? As he kissed her neck, she felt two fingers enter her. She gasped at the intrusion.

"Wow Sakura, you're all wet," Sasuke panted.

Sasuke pumped his fingers hard and fast, stroking her clit with his thumb. Sakura soon realized that she had been so caught up in the feelings of Sasuke's fingers inside her that she hadn't been doing anything for him. She continued pumping his cock at a slow, steady pace.

"Don't fuck with me Sakura."

"Too late for that..." she said breathlessly.

He chuckled lowly, the only way she could tell was by the vibrations that were sent through the patch of skin on her neck he was currently sucking on. Damn, that was going to leave a mark, he made sure of it. He slowed the pace of his fingers and began to open and close them like scissors. She gasped, the pace of her heart quickening double time. He felt her hand pump harder and harder every second as she reached her climax. The moans got louder, it was a wonder Kakashi didn't hear them.

Finally she reached her climax and screamed "SASUKE-KUN."

He was about to reach a climax of his own. "Sakura," he growled as his warm seed exploded onto her chest.

**!!!LIME ENDS HERE!!!**

Sakura's breathing was heavy as she winded down from the temporary high. Sasuke grunted and rolled to the side, pulling Sakura close to his side. Then, as if it was inevitable they heard the trampling footsteps and sleepy calls of...

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sasuke jumped and looked at Sakura who was looking back at him worriedly, "Sasuke-kun, get in the sleeping bag!!"

"What? You think the dobe is dumb enough not to notice a lump under the covers?" Sakura gave him a look, "You're right."

Sasuke hid in the sleeping bag and Sakura stood in front of it, "Aa, Sakura? Not that I'm not enjoying the view or anything but..."

Sakura looked down and reddened, "Kami..." She searched for the panties that Sasuke had thrown somewhere in their frenzy. Picking them up, she quickly slid them on, just in time before Naruto burst into the tent.

"Aa, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" he asked sleepily, "I heard some screaming..."

Sakura reddened, "Uh...I'm fine...I just saw a spider in my sleeping bag."

"Oh...want me to kill it for you?" He began to move towards it but she steeped in front of him.

"No! That's alright, I killed it already!"

He nodded before smirking slightly, "Aa, Sakura-chan you forgot to rub in some of your lotion." He reached out and began to rub the white 'lotion' into her skin. She made a grim face, not only because he was rubbing Sasuke's well...cum into her skin but what made it a hundred times worse was that he was rubbing it into just above her breast.

Sasuke, who was peeping at them through a whole in the sleeping bag, growled causing Naruto to look around, grabbing Sakura's half-naked body against him, "What the fuck was that?"

Sakura's face reddened even more, pulling away from him, "Probably some animal or something outside. Don't worry about it! I'm tired though, so I'm going to get to bed."

He nodded, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Goodnight Naruto."

He was on his way out but he stopped, "Oh right, have you seen the teme? He's not in his sleeping bag."

"Uh..." she stuttered, "No, maybe he went down to the stream or out for a walk."

Naruto nodded, "You're right. Goodnight Sakura-chan."

She nodded at him with a smile and watched as he left, zipping it back up outside. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned to see Sasuke already out of the sleeping bag and behind her. She jumped and shook her head before reaching out a hand to touch his face but he moved out of the way. A look of shock and confusion passed over her face as she turned to watch him walk to the flap of her tent. He fixed his pants and thoroughly sucked his fingers clean, the latter sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"This never happened," he said in his usual monotone.

Tears flooded Sakura's eyes as the shock wore off, "Wha- What Sasuke-kun?"

"This never happened," he repeated, "No one can know."

"Why can't they know?" she asked in a choked voice.

"They wouldn't understand..."

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura's vision became blurry as she felt the impact of Sasuke knocking her out. She breathed in sharply and stared into his eyes, her pupils dilating. Slowly, a smile made its way to her lips.

"They'll never understand..." she said hoarsely, "Will they?"

With a thump, she fell to the ground motionless. Sasuke stood above her, his breath coming out in uncontrolled heavy puffs. Karin stared questionably at him before reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. He jerked out of her grasps and passed her quickly, heading out of the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Matte!!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke-kun! Matte!!"

Naruto paused a few feet from Sakura's office door, "Sasuke..."

The onyx eyes male looked up at his former teammate, "Naruto, ne? What brings you here?"

The Kyuubi vessel's eyes flashed with anger, "What do you think you rat ass bastard?"

Sasuke chuckled slowly, "Never could hide anything from you, now could I?"

The blonde haired boy eyed the office doors, "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Was it that you were just so intuitive or you just can't grant anyone a sliver of privacy?"

"Where is she?!" he roared angrily.

"To tell you the truth Naruto, I'm so proud of you for finally getting a piece of Sakura. If only for a bit. How long did it last, hmm? Two minutes? Four, tops?"

Naruto froze, "She..."

"Yeah, she told me."

"What did you do to her?"

"Why would I do anything to her?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side, "Why would such a thing affect me?"

"You," his breath caught in his throat, "are such...a bastard. So many times, I've tried to break it into her thoughts. So many times. That no matter how much you care for her, you'll never love her the way I do. Yet, she still cried over you, cared for you...loved you. And this is what she gets?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Are you done?" He paused, "Good; my turn. My life, my relationships, especially the one with Sakura is none of your concern. I have nothing to prove to you, nothing to confess. So get the fuck out of my face."

Briskly, Sasuke started to walk past him, Karin in tow. Naruto eyed the red-head curiously before laughing cynically causing Sasuke to pause.

"So is that what warms your bed at night?" he asked pointing towards Karin, "I have to say Sasuke, you can do sooo much better. She definitely fails in comparison to Sakura."

Karin glared at him, "Sasuke-kun! Are you going to let him talk about me like that?"

"Yes," he said with a shrug, "By the way, she warms Suigetsu's bed."

xXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru began to walk shakily towards the two unconscious girls. Kiba watched with sad eyes as the seventeen year old genius collapsed next to the blonde haired shinobi. Slowly, his hands reached out and gently landed on her face.

"Ino..." he said slowly, "I- I'm s- so sorry."

In a flash he had stood and kicked one of the waiting room chairs to the opposite side of the room. The chair, metal and cushioned, shattered into pieces causing Akamaru to whine, covering his ears with his paws.

"I said-" Shikamaru began to yell, "I said I would protect her!! I promised!"

"Shika-" Kiba started gently.

"No!" he yelled, "No! You, you shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know shit!"

Kiba's eyes widened, never had he before seen Shikamaru act this way. Shikamaru always acted by the book, lazy, unemotional but this...

"I promised her!! I was supposed to protect them!"

"Them? Shikamaru what are you saying?"

"Come on Inuzuka! Are you truly that dense?! Can your highly acclaimed senses not figure out what's happening?! What happened?!"

"...Shi-"

"My baby is dead!" Shikamaru roared angrily, kicking another chair into the wall, "My baby, my baby girl is dead..." Slowly, he began to sink to his knees, "She- She's dead. I promised, I said...Oh kami... Please forgive me..."

"Shikamaru..." Kiba said gently and knelt down beside him, "Hey...it's not your fault."

"The hell it isn't," he yelled, "The hell it isn't."

* * *

Okay, I know it's pretty short but I didn't have much time to work on it. Sorry!! I hope you like it and I'm sorry that Shikamaru is a bit OOC but in this situation...come on. So I hope you enjoyed, please review!!!! 


End file.
